Ardiente Tentación
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Bella cree haber dejado el pasado, justo ahí en el pasado, pero cuando creía que todo estaba por fin tomando su rumbo, este vuelve dándole un giro inesperado a su vida, ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Decidirá con el corazón o con la razón?E&B A&J E&R J
1. Prefacio

"**ARDIENTE TENTACION"**

_Hola chicas, esta historia es una locura producto del momento en el que mi imaginación salió de paseo, en lugar de dedicarse a lo que debería, o sea hacer la tarea, espero de corazón les guste y si no pues háganme saber sus opiniones._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo únicamente los tomo prestados, para salir de la monotonía del día a día.**_

* * *

**Summary:**** Bella cree haber dejado el pasado, justo ahí en el pasado, pero cuando creía que todo estaba por fin tomando su rumbo, este vuelve dándole un giro inesperado a su vida, ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Decidirá con el corazón o con la razón? Hay veces que no debemos dar nada por sentado, el destino puede tenernos algo distinto…basada en la canción Ardiente Tentación de sentidos opuestos…B R&E, A&J, J&N**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, en una encrucijada de mi corazón, pensando en lo que debería de hacer, tratando de decidir si hacer lo correcto o seguir mis impulsos y arriesgarme de una vez.

Era cosa de jugarme el todo por el todo, por una parte, todo lo que había pedido después de que literalmente se rompiera mi corazón y se esfumaran mis sueños: seguridad y estabilidad emocional, y por otro, muchos sentimientos, los cuales era incapaz de exponer con palabras,

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué demonios iba hacer?

Era tan difícil tomar la decisión correcta sin dañar a nadie más.

-Bella apresúrate, te estamos esperando-una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo meto lo que falta a la valija, tomo mi bolso y bajo-le dije a Alice, mientras me encaminaba al baño, para tomar mi neceser.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?, oh no, amiga ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Alice tan perceptiva como siempre, mientras se acercaba a mi, y me pasaba el pulgar por el pómulo, para limpiar la lagrima traicionera que había escapado de mi ojo.

Me quede parada a medio camino decidiendo, en si decirle la verdad o dejarlo para otro momento en el que el tiempo no se nos viniera encima, y pensando en el tiempo, creo que esta platica la dejare para otro momento.

-No es nada Alice-trate de sonar convincente, pero ninguna de las dos creímos mis palabras.

-Oh Bella, se que esto debe estarte resultando difícil, si quieres posponemos el viaje, les iré a avisar-dijo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para salir del cuarto.

-¡No!-me apresure a decir-no, Alice no es necesario, no puedo echar a correr a la primera, llevamos meses organizando todo, y costo mucho trabajo que los horarios, tiempos y descansos de cada uno, coincidieran con los de los otros, y que Rose y Emm sacrifique esa semana para su luna de miel.

Alice me miro a los ojos, suspiro y se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama, arrastrándome a su lado, ya que aún estábamos tomadas de las manos.

-Todo saldrá bien Bella, estaremos ahí contigo -me dio un apretón en la mano -. Él estará ahí a tu lado, esto es inevitable. Tienes que hablar con Jacob.

Y yo lo sabía, haría estoy y seguiría mi vida... El vuelo a Italia salía en menos de dos horas...y mi vida cambiaría en menos de dos semanas.

* * *

_**Bien chicas este es el inicio o bueno el prefacio de la historia (c****laro que lo acabo de editar ;) por el giro que dio la historia)**, espero que se den una vuelta __**por mi fic, no sean malitas, apóyenme ¿si?**_

_**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y opiniones.**_

_**Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar.**_

_**Un saludo a todas chicas, espero sus rr =)**_

******Karen O'Shea.**  



	2. 2 Nota

**Hola a toda(o)s:**

Bien, antes que nada debería disculparme por haber desaparecido así como así, sin avisos ni nada.  
He tenido mucho ajetreo últimamente, por lo que me ha sido imposible tener un momentito para FF, eso sólo me hace pensar que entonces ya no estoy para esto…

Así que la opción es retirarme de FF. ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, no hay un tiempo en especifico, tal vez un día regrese, pero lo más probable es que no.

Retirare las historias adaptadas, recuerden que les dije que un día lo haría, ya que no debían estar aquí. Así que entiendo sus reviews, y le agradezco que me recordara el reglamento a quien amablemente lo hizo. Pero no retiro por eso, es algo que ya llevaba tiempo planeando, pero he estado tan ocupada con mi rutina diaria, que no había tenido nada de tiempo.  
La cosa es que retirare las historias sólo dejaré sus rr para no perderlas.

Mis historia también se retira, hasta que pueda terminarla la volveré a subir… mientras tanto la voy a editar.  
Un beso a todas amables y fieles lectoras, fue un placer haber escrito y adaptado para ustedes. De verdad son un encanto y les recuerdo que seguiré activa en Facebook: **Karen O'Shea**, si quieren algo búsquenme ahí. Seguro que si sigo o algo lo anuncio ahí, mientras tanto sean felices, lean mucho y vivan tanto como puedan.

Cambio y fuera…

Cariños para todas:_** Karen O'Shea.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Por favor mis niñas, si necesitan algo agreguenme a Facebook ya que si me dejan rr anonimos me es imposible comunicarme con ustedes: lo digo porque algunas de ustedes chaparrita me mando rr anonimos y no sé como responderles. Face es más directo y eso lo checo más seguido, así que si quieren mantener el contacto conmigo manden sus invitaciones y yo las acepto. Un beso, sean felices :)


End file.
